La Proposición de Finn a Rachel
by kchito2
Summary: No, no se trata de la película de Ryan Reynolds y Sandra Bullock, sino de la hermosa y cautivadora historia de amor  ?  que Ryan Murphy nos quiere vender en Glee; por eso, lo pongo como cuento de Hadas... pero quizás al estilo de la serie Grimm


**La Proposición (The Proposal) de Finn a Rachel**

**Cuento de Hadas Satírico Moderno**

**Algunas reflexiones no filosóficas luego de Glee 3x11 Michael**

No, no se trata de la película de Ryan Reynolds y Sandra Bullock, sino de la hermosa y cautivadora historia de amor (?) que Ryan Murphy nos quiere vender en Glee; por eso, lo pongo como cuando antes escribían cuentos de Hadas... pero quizás al estilo de la serie Grimm. Y esta es la historia.

_**Once upon of time…**_

* * *

><p>Había una vez una princesa: <em><strong>Rachel de las Tierras Bajas<strong>_. Ella era una atractiva, decidida, empeñosa, madura, culta y romántica chica, que tenía metas definidas en la vida. Su objetivo era viajar a la _**Ciudad de la Gloria**_, donde sabía que podría convertirse en una Reyna Poderosa. Era lo más parecido a Xena, Princesa Guerrera, pues a pesar que era princesa de su reino, este se encontraba cerca de la _**Tierra del Caos**_, donde los infieles dragones escupidores de slushies constantemente la atacaban y humillaban, pero ella no se daba por vencida, pues sabía quién era y qué podría lograr.

Había una vez un príncipe: _**Finn de Las Alturas**__. _Él era un atractivo, vacilante, inconstante, inmaduro, rústico y sin idea de romanticismo; pero no hay que confundir, pues de principio tenía un corazón de oro, pero opacado por su falta de decisión. Cuando podía vencer esto, se comportaba como el líder que todos querían tener; sin embargo, no era común esto. Él no sabía qué sería de su futuro, pero lo más probable era seguir en el negocio familiar: Mecánico de los carruajes de los principados. Era lo más parecido a un Jedi, pero con la mentalidad de un Teletubbie, pues a pesar que era el héroe que equilibraba la fuerza entre los dos reinos, el de las _**Tierras Bajas**_ y el de _**Las Alturas**_, algunas veces caía en las ilusiones que le provocaban en la _**Tierra del Caos**_, que era zona común y frontera entre reinos y por momentos, se dejaba contagiar por el espíritu de los infieles dragones escupidores de slushies.

¿Qué tenían en común estos dos príncipes? Que eran atractivos y les gustaba cantar. Se enamoraron; pero para ser más exactos, digamos que la princesa Rachel de las Tierra Bajas se enamoró del príncipe Finn de Las Alturas, mientras que este dudaba qué sentimiento era ese que nacía, pues él no pasó lo mismo cuando estaba con _**Quinn de La Wicca**_, ex – bruja mercenaria, que después se hizo amiga de la princesa Rachel de las Tierras Bajas.

Mientras la princesa Rachel insistía en que el príncipe Finn se fije en ella, este sólo encontraba decepciones por el camino, pues no le iba bien en los negocios y en el amor y hasta tuvo una desastrosa primera vez, donde la princesa _**Santana del Orgullo**_, lo desconoció como amante; es así que finalmente y por la fuerza de la costumbre e insistencia, descubrió la existencia de Rachel.

Mientras la princesa Rachel olvidaba sus metas a causa del que pensaba sería su hombre y dirigía a él toda la fuerza de su romanticismo, el príncipe Finn tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, como ser _**Jugador Real de Mitthitch**_, que es parecido al Quidditch, pero menos emocionante. Esa en verdad era su vida y su devoción, pero tenía dificultades, ya que a pesar que tenía condiciones, le faltaba sincronía en sus movimientos. Los especialistas lo vieron y le dijeron que mejor siguiera cantando, pues entre varios, su tonalidad agradable, pero no magnífica, podía ser disimulada.

A pesar que en un primer momento la princesa Rachel le quiso entregar su don más preciado, éste la rechazó, pues sintió que ella lo quería solamente utilizar y su alto grado de dignidad y honor no se lo permitieron; pero en vista que se sintió rechazado y no amenazado, sino compadecido por su princesa, esta vez aceptó que ella se le entregara y así, se justificaba el amor entre los dos, donde cualquier pretexto vale para la unión entre los reinos.

Y aun así, la princesa quería ir a la Ciudad de la Gloria y para esto había escrito al Alto Comité Ejecutivo de la Escuela de Artes de esa ciudad. Ella quería ir con su amigo _**Kurt de las Tierras Hermafros**_y se inscribieron juntos, pero la carta de respuesta se demoraba.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe Finn de las Alturas, animado de hasta dónde había ido su relación con la princesa Rachel de las Tierras Bajas, no se le ocurre mejor ni más madura idea que proponerle matrimonio. Y es que pensaba que el matrimonio era compartir la vida sin importarle los demás, donde la princesa lo amaría e idolatraría por siempre y para siempre y donde no importaba el futuro, sino el hecho de estar juntos. Él todavía tenía su negocio familiar, pues su padrastro, _**Burt de las Tierras Honestas**_, se había convertido en _**Counselor de la Tierra del Caos **_y su hermanastro _**Kurt de las Tierras Hermafros**_ ya había puesto su futuro en la Ciudad de la Gloria, con su amiga, la princesa Rachel.

Todo estaba planificado. El príncipe Finn se acerca a la princesa Rachel y ante su sorpresa, esta no aceptó inmediatamente. Este, todos los días insistía e insistía, mientras que la princesa Rachel no sabía qué decir. A pesar que amaba a su apuesto príncipe, aún sentía que su futuro se encontraba en la Ciudad de la Gloria. Se encontraba entre anularse muy joven, donde sería sólo la esposa del príncipe, o ir a la Ciudad de la Gloria, donde sería la Reina Poderosa, que luego tendría un gran rey a su lado.

Cansada, agotada, acude a su amiga, Quinn de la Wicca, y con la experiencia que tuvo en el pasado, esta le dice que se va a ir a _**La Tierra de las Oportunidades**_y que todo amorío adolescente del pasado estaba destinado a un bonito recuerdo, pero sin significado. Le recordó, en cierta forma, sus metas y objetivos y que sí ELLA QUERÍA SER FELIZ POR SI MISMA, debía decirle adiós. La princesa la escuchó atentamente y se quedó pensando.

Al otro día, su amigo, Kurt de las Tierras Hermafros, finalmente recibió la carta proveniente de la Ciudad de la Gloria. Había quedado como finalista, mientras que la princesa quedaba desolada, pues no había llegado una respuesta para ella.

En la tarde, confundida y viniéndosele todo a la cabeza, su primera vez en acto de compasión y con la insistencia del príncipe Finn, que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que cantarle una pegajosa canción de amor, Rachel pensó en ese momento que la idea más madura era permanecer al margen de sus metas y objetivos y las recomendaciones de su amiga, Quinn de la Wicca, quien tenía más experiencia que ella.

Evaluando todo esto, finalmente, Rachel de las Tierras Bajas, dice SÍ a la proposición de Finn de las Alturas. Sería feliz siendo la esposa abnegada de su marido y le daría los hijos que le pidiera, mientras este se dedicaba al negocio familiar.

Al otro día, muy de mañana, le llega la carta de la Ciudad de la Gloria, para comunicarle que había sido considerada como finalista en la Escuela de Artes. Muy alegre y entusiasmada, corre a buscar a su gran amigo, Kurt de las Tierras Hermafros, quien se alegró por su amiga, pero la desarmó con estas palabras: – ¿_Ya de lo dijiste a mi hermanastro Finn de Las Alturas?_

* * *

><p>Y es así Rachel, que ahora estás en un dilema<p>

ya le dijiste sí y ahora ¿Cómo salir?

Esto en redes sociales, se convirtió en el tema

y no tienes alegría, sino más que sufrir

* * *

><p>Tus metas y objetivos, sacrificaste por tu hombre<p>

¡Felicidades! Tu vida no será brillante.

Ya la princesa Rachel, no se hará de un nombre.

Ninguna acción tuya, te impulsará para adelante

* * *

><p>Tú siempre le diste a Finn un sí,<p>

mientras que él, no cambiaba nada.

Él por ti, nunca se comportó así

y esta, siempre es historia acabada

* * *

><p>Te llegó la carta esperada ¿Qué podrás hacer?<p>

¿Retroceder ahora, negarte a compromiso?

Debiste ser madura y así primero ver

y eso que la vida, te dio más de un aviso

* * *

><p>Y esta historia de amor es la que nos dan,<p>

la que quieren que todos nosotros aceptemos.

Lo siento mucho, pero no a varios van

a convencer de que todos, tranquilos la acatemos

* * *

><p>Para muchos, no sé si mayoría,<p>

el amor es de dos, es respetar al otro.

Mientras Rachel, que por Finn se moría,

este muchas veces, se comportaba como potro

* * *

><p>Si les gusta a otros bueno, es cuestión de gustos<p>

Y en gustos y colores, sabe haber mejores.

Ojalá que esto, no provoque disgustos

Ni mucho menos, motivo de dolores

* * *

><p>En verdad no sabemos, qué será más adelante.<p>

Si Rachel finalmente, recupera la cordura;

Por ahora está con su Hombre Elefante.

Disculpen si mi opinión, es poco más que dura

**FIN**


End file.
